Trial:002
__TOC__ Overview Grahdens, similar to, but not the same as the Elder Grah/Grahdens seen in the story quests, is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. He is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 002, which is unlocked after the completion of Trial No. 001. Rewards *Grahdens *1 Gem *1,000,000 Zel *30,000 EXP Preparation Recommended Leaders: Leader Skill: 100% boost to Atk + 30% HP to ______ types. *Flame Legend Vargas *Ice Legend Selena *Earth Legend Lance *Thunder Legend Eze *Light Legend Atro (Double-edged sword as Grahdens is Dark Element) *Dark Legend Magress (Double-edged sword as Grahdens can switch to Light Element later on in the battle) Leader Skill: Nullifies status *Valkyrie Archangel Griel *Gaians Il & Mina *Hail Gigantron Reeze *Guardian Darvanshel *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Immortal Beast Sargavel Leader Skill: ''Ancient Aura- 35% boost to all parameters & 15% light/dark damage reduction *Twilight God Grahdens If you have any friends who have already completed Trial No. 2 and have obtained and leveled Grahdens' 6 star, his leader skill is extremely useful for this fight. However, this is only recommended if you yourself have a unit with the ''Divine Gale leader skill. Recommended Units *Units with more than 5,000 HP - mono teams are recommended. *Ice Foretress Oulu,Guardian Darvanshel are recommended since their BB helps to halve damage taken without needing to guard. *Ace Chef Lancia and Leviathan Sage Elimo are recommended healers to bring as Lancia's Atk Buff can help finish the battle faster while Elimo's Def Buff and and mitigation can help your squad to survive longer Brave Burst: Adds light element for attack *Invictus Xeno Melchio (Double-edged sword as Grahdens is Dark Element) *Dark Tunes Eric *Twilight God Grahdens Items: *Angel Idol/Goddess Idol - Use it on the unit that is used to trigger Grahdens scripted AoE. *Cures, High Cures, Mega Cures *Divine Light, Holy Light *Elemental Ores/Seals *Fujin Potion/ Fujin Tonic A Critical-based team While risky, a crit-based team using Mad God Zebra or Frolic Emperor Kira as a leader and a Duel-SGX or Frolic Emperor Kira for the crit buff can be very effective in quickly depleting Grah's HP pool. Keep in mind that using Fujin Potions or Fujin Tonics is almost mandatory for this team to work. Leader: Mad God Zebra or Frolic Emperor Kira lead and Creator Maxwell or Frolic Emperor Kira friend Mandatory Units: Duel-SGX or Frolic Emperor Kira - Fujin Potion/Fujin Tonic should be used on this unit for the Crit buff Units to Consider: * Terminator Lilith **Pros: High damage single target BB, effective against Grah because of Light element, quick refill rate, can use its SBB constantly without the need for BCs. **Cons: Takes higher damage from Grah's regular attacks * Inferno Swords Logan **Pros: High damage single target BB, can heal himself after casting so he has increased survivability **Cons: Smaller HP pool than Lilith * Any unit with a high ATK stat Battle Grahdens *Has 500,000 HP. *''Ignite Heaven'' - 8 combo Fire & Light/Dark attack on all foes *''Cursed Blue Slash'' - 8 combo Water & Light/Dark attack on all foes *''Ground Rock'' - 10 combo Earth & Light/Dark attack on all foes *''Lightning Volcano'' - 6 combo Thunder & Light/Dark attack on all foes *'1st Turn' - "How about a greeting to start! How're you holding up?" **''Soul Rejection'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 110% of unit HP if you don't guard and adds angel idol buff. Deals roughly 55% of HP if you do guard *'After 5 Turns' **''"I'm tired. Time for a break."'' - Reduces ATK by 30% for 999 turns **''Sacred Change'' - 10 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & changes element to Light **''Life Shower'' - Recovers 5,000 ~ 10,000 HP for 3 turns **''Holy Light'' - 10 combo Light attack with a 60% chance to inflict injury and/or weakness *'HP below 80%' **''Darkness Change'' - 10 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk relative to 40% of Atk & changes element to Dark *'HP below 70% - '"Break's over!" **Loses ATK de-buff **''Soul Rejection'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 95% of unit HP if you don't guard and adds angel idol buff. Deals roughly 55% of HP if you do guard *'HP below 40%' - "I see why Karl likes you. Looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns. Be prepared! Here I go!!" **Gains an ATK & DEF buff. **''Sharp Gaze'' - 8 combo Light/Dark target atk that will inflict paralysis and weakness **''Light Attack'' - 10 combo Light attack on single foe with a 40% chance to inflict weakness **''Vanishing Wave'' - Removes all buffs on all foes **''Apocalypse'' - AoE fixed damage attack that deals 6,666 damage if you don't guard & clears all buffs on self. Deals 3,333 damage if you do guard. *'HP below 30%' **''Instant Barrage'' - Boosts ATK by 50% and DEF by 100% for 2 turns *'HP below 20%' **''Life Shower'' - Recovers 5,000 ~ 10,000 HP for 3 turns **''Steel Fortification'' - 30% damage mitigation buff for 2 turns *'HP below 15%' **Gains an ATK & DEF buff. **''Sacred Change'' - 10 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & changes element to Light *'HP below 5%' **Gains a DEF buff. *''Life Shower'' - Recovers 5,000 ~ 10,000 HP for 3 turns *'HP below 1%' - "Ho ho ho! How times have changed! But that's not all I've got. Let's see you take this!" **''Apocalypse Zero'' - AoE fixed damage attack that deals 9,999 damage if you don't guard. Deals 4,999 damage if you do guard. ***If you are on your last squad, heal one unit past 5,000 HP and guard with that unit while using the other units to attack him. **Does not attack for 2 turns and then starts attacking normally after Apocalypse Zero.